The Mirror Room
by wiz-witch in training
Summary: He was trapped in the mirror room and couldn't get out. He took a deep breath and tried to keep from panicking. There had to be a way out. There was a way in, wasn't there? So there had to be a way out…"I'm not nothing!" "Then what are you?" He realized he had no answer. The empty reflection was right. He was nothing. "I see you're agreeing with me…"


**A/N: 1,438 words...Why can't I be this motivated for my other stuff? Anyway, this takes place during season 1, was written last week, and I got the idea after texting one of my friends (I think about stuff like this whenever I talk with her), and thought Robin would be best to represent this because...I don't know why, now that I think about it...I find it funny that I made the vigilante meaner than the rich boy...**

**Anyway, almost everything in here represents something. See if you can figure it out, and I'll explain it at the end. Oh, and to avoid confusion:  
**

**Bold is costumed Robin  
**

_Italics is Richard Grayson-Wayne_

Underlined is civvies Robin

_**All three is the empty reflection**_

**Disclaimer: Haha, you think I own this...Yeah right. Hey, anyone else notice how "Depths" ended on March 20th? Isn't Dick's birthday the 21st? Course, the creators are probably gonna ignore this...**

* * *

It took him a while to figure out what happened when he woke up. He didn't know where he was. Heck, he didn't even remember what he had been doing before he fell asleep…

…or was he knocked unconscious? He couldn't remember. When he tried to, his head started pounding from pain.

"Well, there goes that plan."

His voice echoed around him as if he was in a small room. Startled at this realization, he looked around.

Mirrors, surrounding him, all around. That's all the room was, a bunch of mirrors. It was four mirrors that formed the walls of a room he couldn't stand up in due to its size. He looked at the reflection he was facing to come face-to-face with Robin, the Boy Wonder.

So…Maybe he had been on a mission…He immediately looked down to see that he _was_ wearing his Robin costume sans his gloves and belt.

So, from what he could gather, he had been on a mission, and managed to get captured. Judging by his lack of tools, it was by guys with actual brains, but considering they captured _Batman's_ partner, they didn't have much.

He looked at the reflection again and noticed how it had a grim and serious expression. He looked some more and noticed that it had its belt and gloves.

Well, that was odd.

Then things got odder. He turned to see if he could find a way out (since he could see the reflection, there obviously was light coming from _somewhere_), and saw another reflection. It was still him, but…It wasn't Robin. It was Richard Grayson-Wayne in his Gotham Academy uniform with a smile that seemed real at first, but was false once you looked at it.

"What the…" If it wasn't for it being in the exact same position as him (albeit reversed, as a reflection should be) and it lip syncing to what he said, Dick would have assumed it wasn't a reflection. Other than it not being in the same outfit as him, there was almost no way it wasn't a reflection.

His head started throbbing again as he tried to figure it out, so he backed up a bit into the corner opposite to that of where Reflection-Robin and Reflection-Richard connected. When he did, he made the mistake of turning his head to the side to see a third reflection. This one was Robin again, only in the sweatshirt, jacket, jeans, and sunglasses that he wore around the Team in their downtime. This reflection had a large smirk on his face that would typically suggest trouble for anyone who got in his way. It was one he often had on around the Team, whether it'd be because of a prank idea he and Wally came up with or because he was using his "ninja skills" to mess with them.

Why was each of his reflections different? How was that possible? A reflection was simply light bouncing off him, onto the mirror, and into his eyes. There was no way for each one to be different.

He then finally decided to look at the fourth one, since he had already braved the other three. His head slowly turned from his third reflection to see…

…Nothing.

He couldn't even see the reflections of the reflections in it. All he saw was an empty mirror that had nothing in it.

Was that what he was? Was he nothing? Was that all anyone saw in him? Bruce? Wally? Roy? The Team? The League?

Himself?

He squeezed his eyes shut and barred his teeth as he curled his hand into a fist to draw back and throw at the empty mirror with all the force he had.

_Thunk._

Silence.

No shattering glass.

He slowly opened his eyes to see the mirror was still there. There weren't even any cracks in it.

"Just need a little bit more strength…" He pulled his fist back again, threw it at the mirror, and…

…Nothing.

He was trapped in the mirror room and couldn't get out. He took a deep breath and tried to keep from panicking. There _had_ to be a way out. There was a way _in_, wasn't there? So there had to be a way out…

Right?

"What's wrong?"

He turned towards the voice, but all he saw was the Robin-in-Civvies reflection. And it couldn't have said anything…right?

"_He's scared and wants to get out."_

That one sounded like it came from the Richard reflection.

"**Not all of us are able to HAVE fear."**

Okay. All of his visible reflections were fighting with each other. As if this wasn't weird enough.

He shifted so that his back was against the blank mirror and he was able to see the other three.

"What is this?"

They all glanced at each other and laughed.

They _laughed_.

"What's so funny?"

"**This is a mirror room. Isn't that obvious?"**

"_Okay, you could be nice."_

"Then why are all my reflections different? And how are you _talking_?"

"This is a special type of mirror room meant to show reflections on your true self."

"_**And you have none."**_

He panicked again and moved away from the empty mirror where the voice originated.

"_**You have so many different selves than none of them are true. All that's left of you is nothing."**_

"No, no, NO! That's not true!" He threw both fists against the mirror as his breathing quickened. "I'm not nothing!"

"_**Then what are you?"**_ He realized he had no answer. The empty reflection was right. He _was_ nothing. _**"I see you're agreeing with me…**_" Dick looked at the other mirrors and saw that the reflections were fading. He couldn't bring himself to care. They didn't matter anymore. They weren't really him. Nothing was.

"Robin?"

"Megan?"

"Robin! Where are you?"

"_**Why should they care where you are? They know just as well as you do that you are NOTHING. It is a waste of time to find you."**_

The bird didn't answer. Instead, he took a shaky breath and tried not to hyperventilate. It felt like the room was getting smaller. He had to get out.

"Robin? Can you hear me?"

"_**Ugh, she is wasting her time, trying to find a nothing."**_

The Boy Wonder tried to answer, but the force making it difficult to breathe prevented it.

"Just any indication that you're here, Robin, that's all I need."

"_**That Martian should stop trying."**_

"Shut up!"

"Robin!"

Her voice was _right_ on the other side of the mirror that the Richard Grayson reflection had been against. Of course.

"I'm on the other side of the mirror."

"What mirror?"

This was not fun.

"The walls. They're mirrors."

"Not on this side. It's just a regular wall. How'd you get in there?"

"I…I don't know…I woke up in here…"

The room started shrinking again. What was going on?

"_**You won't be getting out."**_

"Stop it!"

"Is there someone else in there?"

"The reflections keep talking…"

"What are they saying?"

"_**Nothing, don't worry."**_

"A-Alright. I can't use my telekinesis to get you out, though. This building is practically telepath-proof."

"I don't have my belt and I've already tried hitting the mirrors." Not the one that was the one that actually led to a hallway apparently… "Let me try one more time."

Nope.

"I can't break it."

"Don't worry, Superboy's on his way."

"Alright."

"_**Hm, so the clone is wasting his time on you as well."**_

"Stop it!"

"Robin?"

"_**Sorry. Reflections again."**_

"Alright…If you're sure…"

"M'Gann!"

"Superboy!"

"Robin?"

"I'm in here."

"He's in the wall."

"_**I don't get why they're bothering with you."**_

Stop it!

"_**Just a stupid little nothing that just gets in their way and makes the missions harder…"**_

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Can you knock on the wall so I can tell where to break it open?"

Robin did as bidden and knocked on the mirror in several places so Conner could tell where to punch. Soon enough, the Boy Wonder moved as far from it as he could in the small room to avoid the shards he knew would be inevitable from the glass.

"You ready?"

"Whenever you are."

After he got out, he saw something in the shards. He didn't quite know what it was, but he felt it was important.

"'Meant to show reflections of your true self…'" When he saw the aliens' curious glances, he explained. "One of the reflections said that the mirrors were meant to show the true self…" He reached down to pick up the single shard. "I had many, yet none were true."

It was black with a blue bird design on it.

"Maybe I just have to find it."

* * *

**A/N: Happiness! Sorry, this took a while to finish...which was around 11 at night, so if there are any mistakes, let me know. Anyway: the different reflections represent the different sides of a you that you're forced to form because of others and use in different situation; the empty one represents how when you have so many different personalities, none of them are true; the reflections fighting is how your different sides can contradict with each other; the room shrinking represents kind of how the different sides can become suffocating; Megan being able to hear the reflection a bit is how sometimes these different selves can take you over without your consent or knowledge even; and him finding the Nightwing insignia (yes, that is the Nightwing insignia: a blue bird on a black background...{sorry, my beta didn't get what that was}) is to show you stepping up to find the one personality that truly represents you.**

**Wow, that's cheesy, but it's true. Oh, and THIS IS A ONE-SHOT! I AM MARKING IT AS COMPLETE, AND I DON'T HAVE ANY PLANS TO CONTINUE!  
**

**Sorry, people just tend to convince me to continue one-shots I don't plan on continuing (*cough*I'llTry*cough*). So, yeah, review.  
**


End file.
